Test
by LightningMistress2113
Summary: It was only suppose to be a test. Really. Lemon warning.


I will only say one thing. If this totally sucked, please tell me. If this totally rocked, please tell me that too. And yes, this is my first time trying to write about this.

Anybody want popcorn?

**Test **– It was only suppose to be a test. Really.

\/\/\/\/\/

Tenten wondered how far she could push Neji. She had noticed some time ago that her teammate was acting slightly strangely. Rock Lee and Guy-sensei, her other teammate and teacher respectively, hadn't mentioned anything so it was safe to assume they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Besides, if they had, there would have been a lot of yelling about 'youthfulness' and 'blossoming gardens'. She guessed it was their way of showing concern.

But that wouldn't help any when it came to Neji. Oh no. The Hyuuga prodigy would have just snapped at the green-clad men and close himself off, even from her. Then Tenten would never get the chance to figure out why he was acting different. So the brunette was on her own. The thought of asking for help had crossed her mind before, though after contemplating it she would just dismiss it. That course of action would only bring more questions.

Questions she probably didn't have an answer for.

Watching said teammate out of the corner of a chocolate eye, Tenten frowned. What exactly should she do? For the past few weeks, Neji would never really look her in the eyes. He even sometimes chose to train with Lee, of all people, over her. She could almost say he was purposely avoiding her. Missions were an interesting affair. He never stood within two feet of her, taking the first watch and rising early, and would even run ahead of the team. His reason for going ahead? To scout out the area and scan for any enemies. The brunette had snorted and concluded that it was just an excuse.

Neji suddenly looked at her with questioning pale white eyes. Blushing at being caught, the brown haired girl turned away, furious with herself for being so caught up in her thoughts. She heard a small sign and peaked up. Neji was laying down some bills for the dinner they had just shared, at her nagging of course. It was the first time since she had picked up on his strange behavior. He glanced at her half eaten bowl of noodles and raised a black eyebrow.

"You done?" At her nod, the black haired shinobi stood up. Tenten followed him out of the restaurant and into the slightly chilly wind. She shivered, burying deeper into her thin jacket. A sudden pressure on her shoulders made her chocolate eyes shoot up to lock with pale white. He had placed his own heavier jacket over her shoulders. Raising a brown eyebrow, he just shrugged, acting like it was nothing different. And it wasn't. Except for the fact that that was the closest he'd come to her in over a month.

"Thank you." She said softly. Neji merely resumed walking down the dark street. The brunette grinned when she caught sight of his tense shoulders and slightly stiff walk. To anyone who didn't know him that well, the Hyuuga was still the same – cold and aloof. But to her, his close teammate for the past several years, he looked agitated.

They continued to walk in the direction of her apartment in silence. Tenten wondered if she should follow what Sakura had whispered to her the other day. The pink haired woman had giggled that Neji was finally figuring out what a beautiful young woman the weapon's mistress was. Tenten had busted up laughing, gasping that there was no way in hell that was happening between fits of laughter. Though she stopped chortling when even shy Hinata and girly Ino had agreed, realizing then that her friends were crazy. Then she worried if her school-girl crush from back when they were twelve had somehow been revealed.

Hinata had tried to sympathize with the brown haired girl. Sakura and Ino had continued to bombard her with different ideas on how to test Sakura's theory. The best plan, according to the pinkette, was to kiss him suddenly. That was how she herself had found out Sasuke's feelings. Rather forcefully she had snickered. Ino had wanted Tenten to take off her shirt in front of him and if he did nothing then there was nothing to worry about. Hinata had warned her to not get too carried away at first and just try discussing it with the Hyuuga prodigy. The blonde and pinkette had just rolled around on the floor at the idea of the icy male discussing _feelings_.

Tenten shook her head, mirth filling her chocolate eyes. Neji eyed her out of the corner of his eyes, wondering briefly what she was laughing over. Then he mentally slapped himself. It was probably over something he had done anyway.

Tapping her shoulder when they reached the chocolate eyed woman's apartment, Neji watched in amusement as Tenten tripped on the small stair leading up to her front door. She glared at him, already knowing he was snorting at her less than graceful landing at his feet and whipped out a small key from a hidden pocket. Unlocking the door and ignoring his quiet chuckles, the weapon's mistress glided inside of the dark apartment with the Hyuuga right behind her. He shut the door, habit after so many years of walking her home after the sun went down.

It took two minutes of stumbling around in the dark before Tenten could find the light switch. Flipping it on in triumph, her chocolate eyes narrowed when she realized he was already sitting down on her living room couch across the room. There was a coffee table in front of it and a T.V. stand to the right. Several large scrolls littered the floor between the furniture. Amazed he hadn't fallen over anything, she went to join him, plopping down right next to him.

Barely hearing his sharp intake of breath when her hand accidently touched his leg, Tenten continued her grumbling rant about Hyuuga men and their showing off their skills. Her fingers clenched in anger, earning a soft groan from the man next to her. Looking down revealed that her hand was gripping his thigh. Embarrassment flooded her.

"Sorry Neji." She muttered and quickly removed her hand.

"It's alright." His voice sounded tight. Restrained.

She glanced up and saw his eyes closed, nostrils flaring. Curiosity as to why he was like that had her poking his stomach lightly. The muscles bunched a little under his white cotton shirt. She did it again, this time a little harder. His hand caught her wrist with lightning fast reflexes. Tenten looked up and gazed into his pale white eyes. She saw suppressed desire and longing mixed with pain and sorrow. Butterflies bloomed in her stomach.

Did he _want_ her?

Her breathing sped up while her chocolate orbs clashed with his pale white. Desire mingled with nervousness inside her chest.

Did she _want_ him?

Both questions demanded her attention. Neither were given an answer. Instead, she merely acted on pure instinct.

Pushing herself up slightly, Tenten brushed her lips over his tentively. Neji went ridge with shock. At the moment of contact, electricy sparked inside her. Wanting to feel the sudden jolt again, she pressed her lips more firmly on his. His eyes went wide, hands gripping the couch in an effort to _not_ move. When she realized he hadn't moved or responded, she sat back in disappointment. Maybe her friends had been wrong after all.

Her chocolate eyes lowered. They landed on a very clearly defined bulge. Excitement pounded through her veins, heat pooled low in her body. Swallowing heavily, the brown haired girl reached out and touched the tent in his pants. His body visibly jumped. Eyes flying up to meet smoldering pale white, Tenten wondered if she had just crossed an invisible line.

"Neji?" Her quiet question filled the roar of silence. The black haired male let out a heavy breath through his nose. Grabbing the hand softly stroking him, Neji yanked her into the circle of his arms and pressed his face to her hair. She gasped audibly when he shifted their bodies so she was straddling him, her core right on his throbbing member.

"God Tenten." He breathed into her brown hair. Her hands came up to tangle in his silky black hair. The Hyuuga let out a shaky breath, trying to reign in his overpowering lust. It was something he had been fighting for the past two months when near her. And it had been only her. He prided himself on his self-control. But it all went out the window whenever her scent wafted into his nostrils.

"Neji?"

It was the slight fear in her voice that brought him back. He pulled away and slowly replaced her body on the couch, immediately missing her warmth. He stood up and stiffly weaved his way through her living room to the front door. She watched every movement with a heavy heart. Tenten didn't want things to be left as they were.

Before she could lose her nerve, she bolted up after him and called his name more desperately. "Neji!"

Neji stopped dead in his tracks. Why did her voice have to sound so sexy to him? What was it about the way she moved that captivated his attention? And why was it _her_ he had these frustrating feelings for?

He felt her collide with his back and wrap her arms around him. Her nearness wasn't helping his predicament any. Even feeling her full breasts pressing into his back made him groan softly.

"Tenten." He ground out. Her brushing her lips across his light shirt was her only answer. "Don't push me."

_That_ got her attention. She stepped away, anger seeping through the desire boiling in her veins. The brown haired woman pounded a fist into his back in rage.

"_Push you?!" _She practically yelled. His ears flinched from the loud sound. "What about me?! What about what _I_ feel?!" Suddenly she hugged him from behind again. "I want you." She mumbled into his white cotton shirt.

He sincerely hoped she hadn't said that spur of the moment. The lust spiked higher than ever and he didn't even try to fight it anymore. Because what was the point really? He was lost and he knew it.

Spinning around suddenly, he crashed his lips on hers and roughly pushed her against a nearby wall. Her hands immediately tangled in his black hair while her lips parted. He took advantage of the opening, sliding his tongue in to stroke along hers. A small moan escaped her throat, eyes tightly closed. His hands yanked her legs up around his hips, once again thrusting into her heat.

Breaking the kiss to allow much needed air into their lungs, Neji watched in satisfaction as Tenten's heavy lidded chocolate eyes gazed up at him. Desire shown within those brown depths, mirroring what was in his own. His hands slipped under her shirt, his jacket that had been on her shoulders somewhere on the couch, having fallen from when he had first pulled her into his lap. His nimble fingers brushed the underside of her breasts, wrangling a tiny gasp from her open mouth.

"Tenten." He waited until her eyes focused on him before continuing, running his fingers along the underside of her bra. "You know where this is going to lead." He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and take her against the wall. But he wouldn't do it without her permission.

Her eyes cleared some more. Shaking her head, the brunette grabbed his face and kissed him, forcefully pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Taking that as her answer, Neji pulled away from the wall long enough to rip off her jacket and shirt. Returning to her mouth once again, he cupped her breasts in both of his hands, gently massaging them. Tenten moaned louder and tightened her legs around his waist. His lips left hers, trailing across her jaw and down her neck to suck the skin of her pulse point. Her back arched, hands gripping his head, making it that much easier for him to unclasp her bra and slip it off her. He was grateful she had worn a strapless one.

Kissing his way down her skin, Neji licked the top of her breast once before closing his lips around a pert pink nipple. Her fingers tightened in his hair, keeping his head against her breast. One hand slid down her stomach while the other continued to gently knead the mound he currently wasn't sucking on. When his fingers brushed the waistband of her jeans, the Hyuuga raised his head.

Tenten panted from the sensation of his mouth on her breast. Her chocolate eyes were clouded. Neji chuckled under his breath at the sight. He quickly flipped open the button and gradually pulled down the zipper. As his deft fingers wiggled inside her panties, he switched to her other breast, his free hand reaching up to pull the pins out of her buns and letting her wavy brown hair fall around her face.

The encountering warmth stole his breath for a moment. She was hot, wet and oh so ready for him. He traced the tip of one finger over her entrance. The loud moan that tore from her throat hardened him even further. Her hips instinctively rolled on his aching member over two layers of jeans. He rested his head in the valley of her breasts, panting. She wasn't making this any easier, he concluded.

Deciding that he was wearing way too much clothing, Tenten tugged on his shirt, hoping he would take the hint. A few seconds later, the offending material was thrown over his shoulder, allowing her small hands to run over his pale skin. Neji shivered as they traced his toned muscles.

"Hurry up would you?" She whispered suddenly, voice thick. Her eyes flashed with desire, annoyance and mirth. Neji shook his head and distracted her next statement by pulling her legs down and ripping her jeans and panties off her long legs. The instant the cloth was gone, she unbuckled his belt hurriedly. Then, with lightning fast movements, the button was undone and zipper pulled down. She impatiently yanked his pants down along with his black boxers. A pond seeing his length spring free however, the brown haired girl paused, eyeing it with a small frown. Neji watched her very closely.

She clenched her thighs together, the dull ache now flaring stronger. "Will that even fit?" She mumbled to herself. Neji overheard it and snorted.

"Only one way to find out idiot." Swinging her legs back up around his waist, he positioned his member right at her entrance. Tenten squeaked as he rubbed the tip along the opening.

Staring deep into her big chocolate orbs, Neji had the sudden realization that he loved his bun wearing teammate. His mind immediately rejected the thought. Irrational and stupid though it may be, his heart warned him, it was the truth.

And it was also something he didn't want to hide from her.

Murmuring a quick apology – to which her eyebrows shot straight up to her hairline – the Hyuuga entered her with one thrust all the way to the hilt. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, her back arching into him. Her fingers grasped the strands of his black hair tightly and her arms locked around his neck in a vice-like grip. He stilled after entering her, breathing in harsh pants. She was so tight, something he noticed was going to be a bother later. If she continued to be this tight, he wouldn't last more than five seconds.

Tenten blinked against the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She hadn't realized it would be so painful. She was grateful though for the moment to get used to the stretching. Her heart pounded; she couldn't believe this was happening. Never in a million years would she have guessed Neji would make love to her. Yes Neji Hyuuga was a very attractive man. There was no denying that fact. She just never thought of herself as pretty is all.

Testing the waters after pain dulled somewhat, Tenten rolled her hips against him. Pleasure shot through her body. She nodded at Neji to go ahead. He pulled out and slammed back in. She moaned in response, her back scraping on the wall behind her. He then sent a pace that had her seeing stars. Who knew he could even _move_ that fast!

With every thrust into her body, Tenten let out a moan, combining with Neji's quiet grunts. The pleasure continued to spike higher and higher, making her want to sob for relief. All she could think was that it was all tied to Neji. She yelled at him to go faster, harder. He complied by making his thrusts more violent than before, abandoning the notion to go gently for her first time. He gritted his teeth in an effort to hold back his release. He wanted her to come first or they would fall off the cliff together.

His fingers slipped between their moving bodies and found her sensitive clit. Her legs began to tremble when he slowly rubbed the bundle of nerves with sure strokes. Her inner muscles clamped around his moving member as she exploded in a mad rush. His name left her open mouth on a scream. He only lasted a few seconds more before his body went rigid as his seed shot into her.

He stood there, body trembling, while trying to regain his breath. She pressed her face into his sweaty hair, fingers softly running through the strands, panting just as hard as him. Neji didn't pull out as he gently slid their bodies down to the carpeted floor. Turning so that his back was resting against the wall and her still straggling him, the Hyuuga wrapped his arms around Tenten and buried his face in her hair once again. The brown haired girl was a little wary.

What was going to happen now?

What does happen after two teammates have sex?

Would this ruin their friendship?

A dozen more questions raced through her mind. She sighed, knowing that the sooner they get this out of the way the better.

"Neji?" She softly asked. He didn't stir. "Neji?"The weapon's mistress tried again. "What happens now? What are we gonna do?" With every second of silence that past, she grew steadily angrier. "Would you just fucking _answer_ me?!"

"I love you."

The quiet response froze Tenten, her chocolate eyes wide. She felt his body stiffen, realizing he hadn't meant to admit that out loud. Her brain just couldn't put together any coherent words. The only manageable thing she could say was a very intelligent "Huh?"

He sighed into her brown hair. _Might as well dig a bigger grave_… He thought. "You know I don't like to repeat myself Tenten."

She mentally slapped herself very hard. Heart hammering, she pulled back to gaze into his pale white eyes. "I heard you say 'I love you.'" She began cautiously. At his hesitant nod, the weapon's mistress let out a squeal very unlike herself. Latching her arms around his neck, she preceded to assault his lips with fervor. Surprise at her actions only lasted a moment before he responded in kind, his tongue lashing alongside hers.

She was the one to break the much heated kiss, giggling at how hard he had gotten inside her from just one kiss. His eyes narrowed when she tried to push herself off him. His arms tighten – he had her right where he wanted her. Why on earth would he let her go now?

Tenten playfully smacked his chest. "If you want to continue this more comfortably, then we probably should move to my bed." Grasping her meaning, the black haired Hyuuga shot up off the floor, arms clutching her body tightly to his. Another giggle escaped her as he made a beeline for her bedroom. It was when they had just past the doorway that Neji noticed she hadn't said anything considering her own feelings regarding him.

Looking down at her with a black eyebrow raised, she signed as if knowing what he wanted to ask. Tugging his head down to hers, she kissed him softly. "I love you too." The confession was breathed against his lips. Not wasting another minute, Neji threw them onto her messy bed, him on top. He grinned down at her.

"You're mine now." His eyes glinted with mischief. "And I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

Her loud laughter was cut off by his mouth descending on hers.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Several hours later, Tenten curled up by Neji's side, totally content and sore. He had one arm around her while his eyes were closed, wondering how he was going to tell the clan about this. He knew that no matter what happened though, he would keep Tenten by his side.

"Hey Neji?" Her question broke through his thoughts.

"Hm?"

She sat up and leaned over to rest her upper body on his chest. He felt his length twitch as her full breasts pressed on him. "Why were you avoiding me for two months?"

Oh, she would just _have_ to ask that. Neji groaned. "I was angry."

"Why were you angry?" Why couldn't she just leave this alone?

He flipped her onto her back, hovering over her body. "Because you nearly made me lose control you idiot."

The weapon's mistress raised one eyebrow. She would have to test this idea later. What exactly _would _make the very controlled Hyuuga snap?

"And don't you dare test that." He said. Surprise flitted across her face before she smiled. "You make me crazy at times you know that?" Neji huffed in annoyance. With a smirk, Tenten wiggled her legs around his waist and squeezed.

"Do I make you crazy now?" She innocently asked. He thrusted his hips harder into her body, making her back arch and mouth open in a moan.

"You have no idea woman."

Her giggle was swallowed by his mouth as he showed her once again how much she made him crazy at times.

\/\/\/\/\/

Please review people. It always helps a write to know if they did bad or good on something. And besides, I can't improve if I don't know what I did wrong now can I? XD

Lightning Mistress


End file.
